The proposed research has three objectives: first, to discover the developmental pattern of children's understanding of health practices during the middle childhood years; second, to find out how parents interpret health information to their children; and, third, to see if there is a systems relationship between meanings associated with smoking and the meaning of other health practices. Subjects will include 60 second, fourth, and sixth grade children and 30 parents (10 smokers, 10 non-smokers, 10 reformed smokers). Each subject will be given an individual, semi-structured, probing interview focused on the meaning of several health practices (health domains), including those related to smoking, social and community hygiene, personal hygiene, rest and exercise, medical-dental care, and nutrition. Interviews will be taped and transcribed. Transcribed data will be analyzed by age, sex, and health domain for children; and by smoking status and health domain for parents. Three primary findings of the study will correspond to the three objectives stated above. A fourth finding will be the relationship between parental smoking status and parental interpretation of health practices to their children. The interviews will focus on the meaning health information has for the subjects. This focus is derived from a socialization model which holds that people's actions are not directly caused by the environment, but by their system of interpretations of what the environment means. Thus the proposed study will investigate how children develop interpretations of health information and how parents interpret it to them.